


【彬昇】躲貓貓

by Gummybear423059



Series: 【彬昇】大學生x上班族 [2]
Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29779464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gummybear423059/pseuds/Gummybear423059
Summary: 210301--
Relationships: Jung Subin/Kang Seungsik
Series: 【彬昇】大學生x上班族 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188761
Kudos: 5





	【彬昇】躲貓貓

**Author's Note:**

> 210301  
> \--

嘶——。

A4紙張的一角劃破了食指，疼痛的感覺使人分心，姜昇植嘆了口氣，打開一旁的醫藥箱處理傷口，盯著OK蹦上的圖案，想到某個人的身影不自覺嘴角上揚，過了幾分鐘才拿抹布擦拭滴到桌上的血跡。

  
  


「哥，拿去。」

「怎麼了？」

一盒OK蹦被放置於掌心，姜昇植抬頭看著已經將視線轉移到其他地方的鄭秀彬。

「哥不是說很常被紙割到嗎？昨天剛好有買，這是多的。」

「哦……謝啦。」

姜昇植打開盒子查看，發現OK蹦上都是可愛動物的圖案，打趣地說果然可愛的人都買可愛的東西，收到對方的瞪視後立即看向別處，嘟嘴吹口哨，假裝自己什麼都沒說。

突然收到出差通知，下意識先傳訊息跟鄭秀彬說會去個一週才回來，卻被反問為何要向他報備，無奈地扁扁嘴，不知道該如何回覆，就算說覺得對方會想念自己，鄭秀彬也不會承認的吧。

放下手機，開始整理行李，不一會便聽見門鈴聲響起，肯定是他來了。

「秀彬啊。」

「……」

鄭秀彬無視了姜昇植一開門就迎向自己敞開的雙手，直接躺到對方的床上，一邊查看同學們的SNS，一邊說著已讀不回的人很沒禮貌。

就好像自己並沒有那麼做過一樣，理直氣壯的程度讓姜昇植皺起眉頭，點開聊天紀錄翻到之前被鄭秀彬已讀不回的日期，將手機拿到對方眼前。

「可是你好像很常這樣對我耶？」

「……我可以這樣，哥不行。」

「為什麼？」

「沒為什麼。」

真沒道理，雖然已經對這樣的模式感到熟悉，但偶爾還是想看看對方態度柔和的那面，儘管那機率就像手遊裡的UR卡般稀有。

姜昇植輕嘆一聲後轉身繼續收拾自己的行李，沒發現鄭秀彬時不時就往自己的方向偷瞄。

  
  


鄭秀彬坐在教室發呆，偶爾點亮手機螢幕，一排訊息通知裡唯獨沒有姜昇植的，大概是現在也還在忙吧。

姜昇植離開家裡的時候，鄭秀彬也沒從床上爬起來，只是看似不在乎地揮了揮手，等對方關上門才放下手機朝門口的方向盯了好幾分鐘，聽腳步聲逐漸遠去才偷偷開門向外望。

「唉。」看著其他同學嬉鬧的模樣，輕輕嘆了口氣。

好無聊。

一天本來有這麼長嗎？

  
  


姜昇植放下為了洗抹布而捲起的袖子，出差第二天就被割傷也是挺倒楣的，拿起手機拍下被OK蹦包著的手指，傳給鄭秀彬，說多虧他才能處理好傷口。

收到照片的鄭秀彬直起腰，隨便找個藉口就跑出了教室，按下通話鍵後走進便利商店，站在冰箱前挑飲料，等姜昇植接起電話。

「喂？」

鄭秀彬拿出一罐奶茶，在聽見對方的聲音後停頓了幾秒才開口說話。

「哥怎麼馬上就受傷了？」

「這個……也不是我願意的啊。」

「小心點。」

姜昇植正想調侃對方過於明顯的擔心，電話就已經被掛掉了，笑著傳了一個貼圖後繼續著手還沒完成的工作。

突然收到了第五天就能提前收工回家的通知，姜昇植想了想決定先別跟鄭秀彬說，當作對方老是對自己不坦率的小小報復。

呵呵，到時就來嚇嚇他吧。

  
  


鄭秀彬躺在姜昇植床上，翻個身把頭埋到枕頭裡，聞到對方的洗髮精香味，又拿起手機看了一眼。

「時間跑得真慢……」

嗡嗡嗡。

聽見震動聲立即點開了跳出來的通知，才發現不是他而感到失落，鄭秀彬簡短回覆了家人叫自己回去吃飯的訊息，和家人吃完飯後再度窩回了姜昇植家。

仗著本來就住在隔壁，手上還有備份鑰匙，每天就像自己才是這個家的主人一樣來去自如，反正姜昇植也不介意。

拿起電視櫃旁擺放的時尚雜誌，隨便翻閱幾下又放了回去，打開電視不斷按著遙控器，最後在轉到音樂節目時停了下來，聽著電視上蒙著面的人唱的是姜昇植也喜歡的歌。

對了，既然閒著也是閒著，就來練習看看吧。

並不是為了要唱給他聽，就只是……想要打發時間而已。

  
  


姜昇植這幾天都很開心，難得出差就帶了自己最愛的相機過去，拍了好多風景和美食的照片，想著回去之後能和鄭秀彬炫耀一番。

散步時看見一隻正在舔毛的貓，小心地蹲下來伸出手，卻立刻被貓哈氣而縮了回去。

「你真像秀彬呢。」

貓直直地盯著他看，在姜昇植從口袋裡拿出相機後將頭撇到了另一邊，伸個懶腰後轉個圈躺了下來。

姜昇植便趁機拍了幾張貓睡著的樣子，用食指輕輕摸了摸貓咪的頭，看貓微微睜眼又閉起眼睛，滿意地用氣音說聲晚安後起身回到這幾天住的地方。

  
  


「三、四、五……」

鄭秀彬在手機行事曆上做記號，再過兩天姜昇植就回來了，要是沒有買禮物的話就要好好挖苦他才行。

翻著前幾天的訊息紀錄，盯著自己送姜昇植的OK蹦，想著傷口不嚴重的話現在應該拿下來了吧，真希望姜昇植的皮膚強韌一點，別連紙的一角都敵不過，那樣太遜了。

不知道姜昇植此時正在回家途中的鄭秀彬，抱著對方喜歡的針織外套躺在床上，讓那人的味道充斥在自己懷裡，拉好被子想趕快過完這兩天。

姜昇植轉開門把時整個家裡都是暗的，以為鄭秀彬難得沒有過來，但因時間稍微晚了點還是輕手輕腳地走進了房間，打開燈發現床上的人嚇了一跳。

「哎呀……」

看來手機桌布能換一張了。

針織外套被緊抱著，姜昇植想偷偷拿開也沒辦法，只好放棄，把行李放好後迅速沖澡，關燈後輕輕掀開棉被，從後面抱著鄭秀彬，聞著對方的頭髮入睡。

  
  


總覺得身體很重，好像有什麼壓著自己，胸口特別悶熱，鄭秀彬緩緩睜開眼，看見了整顆頭靠在自己胸前，抱著自己熟睡的姜昇植。

不知何時從側睡變成了仰睡，右手還緊抓著對方的外套，鄭秀彬雙頰逐漸泛紅，想到大概被發現抱著外套睡覺這件事就覺得羞恥，鬆開手，試圖將姜昇植推開。

維持側躺的姿勢，伸手去戳對方的臉，確認這並不是自己的錯覺，姜昇植真的回來了。

低頭嗅著脖頸處，仍是那股小狗手掌般的香味，抓起對方的手檢查一番，確認兩手都沒有新的傷口後鬆了口氣。

額頭抵著對方，手放到姜昇植的腰間，注視著臉龐，好幾分鐘過後，在眼皮、鼻子、嘴唇分別留下一次輕啄，看對方還沒有醒來的跡象，猶豫了幾秒後再度將自己的唇貼了上去。

只有這種時候才能變得稍微大膽一些，鄭秀彬在親吻對方之前就知道，偷偷地近距離接觸是很有風險的，只是即使如此，也還是太想擁有他了。

乾脆再靠近一點，試著模仿電視劇裡會出現的那種纏綿，輕吮對方的唇，等肚子傳出聲音才捨得停止，看著姜昇植的睫毛小聲吐出一句。

「歡迎回家。」

  
  


姜昇植忙著做早餐的時候鄭秀彬也坐在餐桌前一直盯著他看，偶爾催促幾句，說自己快要餓死了，不耐煩的語氣，彷彿剛下床後黏著對方走來走去的並不是他。

「請問剛剛那個對我撒嬌的人被綁架到哪裡去了？」瞇起眼瞪向對方，壓低嗓子問道。

「有那種人嗎，我不知道耶。」

「哦？」

拿起原本和早餐毫無關聯的一大把青菜，作勢加進平底鍋裡，馬上就收到了鄭秀彬的道歉。

所以說，不能輕易招惹正在煮飯的人啊。

姜昇植問鄭秀彬自己不在的時候過得怎麼樣，有沒有好好上課，或是跟朋友們去哪裡玩。

鄭秀彬心虛地看向別處，小聲說出其實有翹課，並解釋是有計算過學分才翹的，仍被輕輕打了幾下手臂，扁扁嘴擺出了委屈的表情，聽著對方開始嘮叨，又小聲吐出一句。

「哥不出差就不會這樣了啊……」

「嗯？」

鄭秀彬搖搖頭，假裝自己什麼都沒說，問姜昇植之後還會不會出差，對方想了想後說應該不會。

「是哦。」

語氣平淡，反而讓姜昇植覺得很好笑，他伸手彈了一下鄭秀彬的額頭，叫對方過來一起收拾碗盤，然後回去陪陪家人，總不能老是窩在這裡，難道都沒有其他事要做嗎？

鄭秀彬雖然想說是真的沒有，但還是敷衍地回了個好，其實絲毫沒有要回自己家的想法，就只想待在能隨時看見姜昇植的地方，不管那是哪裡。

姜昇植看對方沒有要從沙發上起來的意思，過去強行抓著手臂要把人拉起來，反而也被抓住了手，互相拉扯著一時間僵持不下，趁姜昇植停下來稍作休息，用力一拉，姜昇植就往前跌到了鄭秀彬身上。

腦裡閃過在床上裝睡的時候，其實早就醒了，還是忍不住想知道對方的下一步會怎麼做，姜昇植覺得鄭秀彬就像是想躲在大樹後面卻沒注意到尾巴都露在外面的松鼠，太好找也太好懂了。

最開始就只是單純的耍賴，但隨著來這裡過夜的次數遠遠超過和家人待在一起的時間之後，不管怎麼想，好像就只會是這個原因，姜昇植直到幾小時前才透過對方的偷偷親吻而確定，自己的推測完全沒錯。

不是所有告白都要說出口才算數，姜昇植知道要從鄭秀彬那裡聽到兩個字或三個字的詞語有多難，要是勉強對方，為了掩飾害羞不知道會用什麼方式發脾氣呢？

雖然我也有點好奇，但還是留點面子給他好了。

姜昇植趴在鄭秀彬身上，聽見吞口水的聲音，偷笑後故意說太累了不想起來，要把鄭秀彬當成人肉床墊睡覺，鄭秀彬的手無從安放，思考著該不該反過來壓住對方，又覺得那樣好像會被當成禽獸，只敢拍拍對方的背，用顫抖的聲音唱出搖籃曲。

身上的人也跟著唱了起來，在快要唱完的時候抬起頭，稱讚鄭秀彬唱歌越來越好聽，起身離開沙發後伸伸懶腰，轉頭看還愣著盯自己看的鄭秀彬。

「哥會陪你回去的，起來吧。」

「哦……」

等姜昇植去上廁所，鄭秀彬才大大深吸了一口氣，摸了摸已經燙得能烤五花肉的臉，起身喝杯冷水希望能降點溫，但在用手機搜尋過某個關鍵字後又燒了起來。

肩膀被拍了一下，嚇到摔出手機，鄭秀彬轉頭就看見姜昇植在憋笑，握起拳頭叫對方不准笑。

姜昇植點點頭後蹲下，想幫忙撿起手機，卻看見畫面上充滿了成人向圖片，仔細看看搜尋欄上的文字，臉不禁變紅，鄭秀彬則慢一步才想到要趕快把手機拿回來。

「不、不是哥想的那樣！」

「我什麼都沒……」

像是被發現了什麼不得了的秘密，焦急得握住對方的手，放棄思考用力堵住對方的唇，以為這樣就能當作解釋。

默默做好了決裂的心理準備，鄭秀彬閉緊眼睛，等著被對方推開，手心都是汗卻不想鬆開，感覺一旦放手，他們的關係可能就結束了。

那種事情，就該趁姜昇植不在的時候偷偷查才對啊！

貼著的唇拉開距離，姜昇植看著不敢睜開眼的鄭秀彬，將手心貼住對方扣下手指，輕輕吻住嘴角，向著注視著自己的鄭秀彬微笑，柔聲說這就是他的答覆。

  
  


再藏下去也不會變得有趣的，躲貓貓就到此為止吧。


End file.
